challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Cheap Town/Piece of Cake
Piece of Cake is the third episode of Battle For Cheap Town. In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript *Itchy Mosquito: Chips McGraw? What are you doing? *Chips McGraw: Oh, hi, Itchy Mosquito. I'm just looking around. I thought I saw Stinky here. *Itchy Mosquito: You want me to help you look for him? *Chips McGraw: Sure! *Itchy Mosquito: Okay! Let's go find Stinky! *Announcer: Not so fast, Itchy Mosquito. It's time for Cake at Stake. *Itchy Mosquito: But my team won the last contest! *Announcer: True. Still, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Tons of Tunes, welcome to your first Cake at Stake. We got 36 votes in total: 22 likes and 14 dislikes. Before we start, would anyone like to use a token? *Doc Broc and Col. Sick Chicken: No. *Trash Head: Sure. *Announcer: Okay. Trash Head's dislikes are doubled. Now to reveal the likes. Ricardo has only one like. Doc Broc, Stinky, Franko, Gen. Germometer, Crikey, and Surge have two likes each. Trash Head and Smelly Bean have three likes each. Col. Sick Chicken wins the prize with four likes. *Col. Sick Chicken: What's my prize? *Announcer: Your prize is a Preserve Token. Now for the dislikes. Smelly Bean, Gen. Germometer, Franko, Doc Broc, Surge, Stinky, and Crikey have only one dislike each. Ricardo and Col. Sick Chicken have two dislikes each, and Trash Head is eliminated with three dislikes. Because of his Lose Token, those three dislikes become six dislikes. It doesn't matter. You're still eliminated. *Trash Head: What?! *Announcer: Goodbye, Trash Head. *(Trash Head is sent to the TLC.) Confessionals *Stinky (KirbyRider1337): This was a Bit Tricky. I guess I did the challenge. Just a bit Grumpy. *Ricardo (BunchoBananas18): Wow! I did the challenge! I hope I am nice to everyone! *Col. Sick Chicken (JCL KayTwo): It's was bit of a challenge, but not the hardest thing in the world. *Vac Attack (ultraboldore72): Same here, Sick Chicken! *Pizza Face (ObjectIsland): I have a crush on Meathead! *Sorry Pizza Face, but I think Meathead likes Surge more. And besides, I thought you had a crush on Gooey. *Meathead (friesfan7844): The test was EASY! *Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar (blade theblade): Why have I been so silent lately, I mean, I know Surge was too- (A bottle breaking interrupts) *Arak Attack (cpinkman3): ♪That was HARD.♪ *Stinky (KirbyRider1337): I hope I don't get eliminated. I did the challenge but I did not get a low score. *Ricardo (BunchoBananas18): I did a good job on the challenge! *Seriously, Stinky and Ricardo? Two confessionals? *Gooey (BM44 is back from the dead): yay The contest *The contest with the most votes is a cake-baking contest (suggested by AwesomeAquamarine). There are no recipes for you to follow. (Good thing Snowball isn't competing.) Announcer, Trash Head (who has just been eliminated), and the Magical Die of Judgment will be the judges. *Rocky: Um, is that just a normal die? *Maybe. Anyway, the contest ends May 30th. Results *Announcer: Okay let's see the results. #Team Tons of Tunes - 93 #Artistic Grosseries - 153 *Announcer: So The Artistic Grosseries win again. Seriously, Tons of Tunes! Pull yourselves together! *Chips McGraw: Hey robotic talker, Meathead and Gooey found some tokens. Three Swaps and a Revenge, to be exact. *Announcer: Okay. Since Chips McGraw got the highest score, he gets one of the Swap Tokens. Franko, who got the lowest score, gets a Lose Token. I'll give out the remaining tokens in future episodes. *Chips McGraw: Sounds good. Tokens *Doc Broc has a Theft Token. *Arak Attack has a Revenge Token. *Col. Sick Chicken has a Theft Token and a Preserve Token. *Chips McGraw has a Swap Token. *Franko has a Lose Token. Epilogue *Smelly Bean: I hope I don't get eliminated...